dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of War/Farseer
} | page = Dawn of War/Farseer | name = Farseer | type = Commander | portrait = Dow eld farseer icon.png | icon = Dow eld farseer icon.png | race = Eldar | role = Primary commander | game = Dawn of War }}The Farseer is the primary commander unit for Eldar available at the Aspect Portal in Dawn of War. Costs 240 Requisition and 80 Power but can only be trained one at a time. Macha of Craftworld Beil-Tan was the Farseer in Dawn of War with Taldeer of Ulthwé as the commander in Winter Assault and Dark Crusade. Caerys, also from Ulthwé, was the commander in Soulstorm. Description * Commander unit (Primary). * Boosts Morale recovery when attached to squads. * Psychic unit with many powerful abilities focused on weakening enemy resolve. * Effective against infantry, heavy infantry, and Daemons. Excels at close combat. Stats *1050 Hit Points *700 Morale *Deals 43-61 melee damage. *Deals 22-33 range damage. *Counters Infantry. Strategy The Farseer is the Eldar primary commander unit. The Farseer's role is more of a support role with powerful psychic powers capable of dealing damage to enemies, such as Mind War, Psychic Storm and Eldritch Storm. Like most Eldar units, she has the Fleet of Foot ability, allowing her to travel faster at the expense of ranged accuracy.However she has less health than other commanders. Focusing your attacks on her right away (before she can use too much of her abilities) would be smart, preferably with a fast attack unit such as Assault Marines. She'll die relatively quickly due of her low health. Quotes When selected #''What needs to be done?'' #''Nothing is hidden from my sight.'' #''Naturally.'' #''My powers are your now.'' #''How can I help?'' #''I knew you would have need of me.'' #''The myths of space and time are treat for my mind.'' #''The future seems so clear.'' #''The random hand of fate delivers need to me.'' #''The future is clouded and uncertain.'' When moved #''The pieces are in place, it is time for us to make our move.'' #''It is the best course of action.'' #''You give wise counsel.'' #''The path is clear to me.'' #''The runes have been cast.'' #''Follow my kin.'' #''It will be done.'' #''The logic is clear.'' #''Yes, that is the way.'' #F''or our ancestors.'' #''As you wish.'' #''All is clear to me now.'' #''I go to war!'' When attacking #''We fight because we must.'' #''I will enjoy delivering their destruction.'' #''I foresee their destruction.'' #''I am sure of the outcome.'' #''You cannot ask for which I give freely.'' #''Their death is assured.'' #''Their death comes as prophesied.'' #''They cannot escape their fate!'' #''Victory is our fate.'' #''Show them the face of their destroyer!'' #''Their defeat is a matter of not when, but how.'' #''I will join the dance of death.'' When attaching to a squad #''The runes say our paths must cross.'' #''The twisted scheme of fate smiles on us.'' #''Follow my lead!'' When leaving a squad #''I have shown them the way.'' #''Now we must travel alone.'' #''Our time together has reached its end.'' NotesFarseer * All three Farseers from the Dawn of War series are females.